


Hidden

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Youngbae groans, feelingneedy. Needyof all things. An adjective that really shouldn’t be used to describe any self-respecting Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1110178/hidden-bigbang-gdragon-gdyb-pwp-taeyang-knotting-abodynamics).  
> Originally posted on April 4th 2016.
> 
>  **Warnings:** abo dynamics, sex toys (vibrator), knotting
> 
> I think it's kinda really out of character at the end (especially Youngbae), so apologies in advance.

Youngbae groans, feeling _needy. Needy_ of all things. An adjective that really shouldn’t be used to describe any self-respecting Alpha. He sighs into his pillow. Should he risk jerking off right now? With everyone separated by thin walls and doors with broken locks? Even if they have a rule where no one is allowed in a room if the door is closed, no one really follows it because they’re all Alphas. Nothing to hide, really. The rule is only set there to prevent the five Alphas from ticking off at each other if or when another goes through their personal belongings.

But no one goes to Youngbae’s room because he hides his things too well. Everything is clean and organized; everything is easy to find. There’s no dirty secret that can be exposed with a material object. Except for the one thing that he has hidden in the wall behind his bed.

Glancing at the clock on his nightstand, he sees red numbers shining brightly: 1:07AM. Everyone should be asleep, right? He nervously takes out the hidden item by reaching under the bed, feeling the wall for the bump. He jumps when he thinks he hears someone outside. But he’s so close; he doesn’t want pull out with nothing in hand. His short fingers pry open the hidden compartment, and he successfully takes out a box.

Opening the box, a bottle of lube and a vibrator can be seen. This isn’t just any lube though; it’s one that is made precisely for Alphas that don’t mind taking it up the ass. A lube that is similar to the slick produced by Omegas. Not only that, but the vibrator is anything but ordinary as well. Although the black silicone looks like a normal, somewhat small dildo, it has a particular quality that allows it to expand. A vibrator that also includes the function to create a fake knot.

The toned man bites his lip nervously as he glances at the door. He tries to calculate the chances of someone coming to his room this particular night. _Daesung usually goes to hyung’s room. Ji has been going to Seungri’s room recently._ He thinks for a few moments before deciding that there was a chance of less than 5% for another member to go to his room.

Climbing back onto his bed, Youngbae slips off his boxers - there’s nothing else to remove since he only wears his underwear to sleep. He opens the lube and relishes the scent of the fragrant omega-like scent. But it’s a bit dull because, well, it’s been in a bottle. He squirts some of the lubricant into his hand and positions his body so that his face is safely tucked into his pillow and his bottom is stuck in the air like an Omega in heat.

His hand that is slathered is guided to where his spasming hole is waiting. Shuddering at the chill, Youngbae belatedly thinks, _I should have warmed the lube._ He pushes aside the thought by countering, _It’ll heat up in my body anyway._

Testing the waters, Youngbae trails his fingers over the puckered hole. After internally debating for a few more seconds, he pushes his index finger in. A light gasp could be heard in the otherwise quiet room. Youngbae himself could hear the squelching of the lube, causing his face to heat up profusely. Another finger is inserted and he winces in pain, _Alpha bodies really aren’t made for this._ He scissors his tight hole for a few minutes with his short, stubby fingers before he finally adds the third digit. And then it’s too much yet not enough. Youngbae finds it hard to suppress his moans now. He bites into the pillow below him and prays that no one could hear him.

As much as Youngbae would like to take out his fingers and shove in the vibrator, he knows that the preparation was still not enough. If he wanted to use the knot, then he would have to put in four fingers, which is exactly what he did after he managed to barely reach his prostate. He groans, _Fuck, why couldn’t my fingers be longer?_

With the four fingers inside himself, Youngbae uses his other hand to coat the vibrator generously. Soon, he’s pulling out his own fingers with a whine and shakily lines the vibrator with his anus. Once it is in, he can’t control his moans, “Aahhhh, mmffffff.” But he somehow manages to muffle it with his pillows.

Teasing his own body, Youngbae places the tip of the vibrator next to his pleasure spot and switches it on. It’s _so good_ yet _not enough_. However, when he hears his door open, he accidentally presses the button to inflate the knot. Gasping out a whine, he can’t seem to bring the energy to turn around to see who it is. Soon, he hears a growls, so he knows it’s his best friend. Were he in normal circumstances, Youngbae would pale in fear, but being aroused with a fake knot forming in him while vibrating cases him to moan even louder - the scent of another Alpha causing the heat low in his gut to increase.

* * *

When Jiyong enters his best friend’s room after having a nightmare and being refused by the maknae, what he least expected was the heavy scent of an aroused Alpha. _Is Youngbae-yah jerking off?! I should get a picture!_ But it’s too late because he can also smell the slight spike of fear, so he knows he’s been discovered. Moving closer to the bed with his fluffy slippers on while dropping the pillow he was holding, he discovers that he has to retract his last statement. While discovering that Youngbae was masturbatring was unexpected, _this_ was definitely not even on the list of what his best friend would ever do. The sight of of a _vibrator_ shaking inside the elder’s ass causes his voice to release an involuntary growl. _Fuck, that’s hot._

Jiyong can feel his own arousal approaching from the scene. He removes Youngbae’s hand and uses his own hands to knead the other’s tight, round bottom. His eyes are fixed on the hole clenching on the black silicone. He tugs gently on vibrator, eliciting another deep moan from the elder Alpha. Licking his lips, Jiyong pulls again, a bit harder, and discovers that this vibrator has the fake knot function. He swallows some saliva, feeling his throat go dry before he rasps out, “You like that, Bae? Feeling another Alpha’s knot in you?”

Youngbae whines when he hears the voice his best friend usually reserves for when working in the studio or performing on stage. _And apparently for the bedroom too._

“Answer me,” Jiyong demands.

“Y-yes,” Youngbae complies shakily to the order of the leader. “Ve-very m-mu-much.”

Jiyong smirks, “Have you ever been fucked by an actual Alpha, or has it only be _this_?” He pulls at the vibrator again to emphasize his point.

Youngbae gasps and shudders when he feels the knot pulling at his rim. He barely manages to say, “N-no one. Just the vi-vibratorrr.” His voice suddenly pitches when the vibrator is repositioned against his prostate _(How does Jiyong even know where it is?)_ and its setting is increased. But he whines in annoyance when he feels the fake knot shrinking. He reaches to stroke his previously ignored cock, but Jiyong’s hand slaps it away.

A low growl from the younger leaves shivers tingling in Youngbae’s spine, “You don’t get to touch yourself until I say so.” If Youngbae was still in his right mind, Jiying is sure the other would have thrown a fit. Taking advantage of the situation, he waits a few more minutes before ripping out the vibrator and turning it off. He takes out a condom that he knows is in Youngbae’s nightstand drawer. Slipping on the protection, he immediately thrusts into the not so pliant body beneath him.

“Stop moving,” Jiyong rumbles deeply.

The words only cause Youngbae to struggle more, Alpha instincts telling him it’s wrong to be defiled like this even if he himself enjoys it. A violent growl emerges from the usually calm man.

Taking a different approach, Jiyong whispers next to Youngbae’s ear, “Bae, it’s just me, Jiyong. You trust me, right? I’m your best friend. Sshhh, you’re safe with me.”

Youngbae pants harshly as he takes control again. “Ji?” He whimpers, feeling the other’s member settled within him.

“Yeah,” Jiyong answers. “I’ll help you through this. The vibrator probably isn’t enough, right?”

“Ye-yeah,” Youngbae nods. Another Alpha’s cock in him is _really_ different from the toy. It feels warm and the texture is softer yet more prominent. He involuntarily grinds backwards, surprising both himself and Jiyong. “Can you, uhh, move?” He’d say please because _manners_ , but his pride as an Alpha refuses to utter the one harmless word.

“You sure?” Jiyong asks cautiously.

Youngbae rolls his eyes, emphasizing his point by doing another sensual hip roll, “Just fuck me already.”

Jiyong hesitantly pulls in and out of the tight heat around his cock. He tries his best to hold back all his Alpha instincts to _claim_ and _control_. To take the willing orifice mercilessly.

“Goddammit, Ji. Stop being such a wussy. You can do better than this,” Youngbae taunts. He can hear the shrug in Jiyong’s grunt, and suddenly, a powerful thrust sends him crashing against the headboard of his bed. _“Fucker!”_ He screams, forgetting that the other band members live in the same space. He has to keep his arms against the headboard to prevent his head from hitting the wood. Jiyong is relatively silent behind him, maybe letting out a few grunts and groans, so all Youngbae can hear is his own aroused voice echoing throughout the room.

“Touch yourself,” a raspy voice resounds behind him.

Youngbae complies, reaching down with one hand. He’s been hard for a while now, so his knot has been inflating and deflating due to the lack of a tight wrap around it. As of now, it’s inflating, so Youngbae’s hand squeezes over his own knot. He finally reaches his climax when he begins to feel Jiyong’s knot beginning to form. _Fuck, it’s big. Definitely larger than the vibrator’s fake knot_ , he thinks.

Jiyong finally restrains himself once more when he feels his knot forming. It's hard because all he wants to do is pound into the willing hole, but a nagging voice from the back of his mind tells him that he _has_ to stop. Otherwise, he’d hurt Youngbae, which is the last thing he ever wants to do.

Settled deep within Youngbae, Jiyong waits for his knot to fully form. Once it is at its largest size, he tentatively moves creating a sensitive moan from Youngbae and also causing the already tight hole to somehow clench even harder around him. He releases a indescribable, guttural sound and allows his seed to fill the condom.

“So, what are now?” Youngbae asks, eyes drooping in the process.

“I don’t know,” Jiyong answers. “Best friends? Fuck buddies? Best fuck friends?”

Youngbae snorts, “That sounds horrible. When will… _it_ deflate?”

Jiyong blinks, “ _It_? You mean my knot?”

“What else would I be referring to?” Youngbae rolls his eyes, feeling his face flush in embarrassment.

“Uhh, I don’t know? Maybe in an hour? I’ve never done this with an Alpha before.”

Youngbae snorts again, “Yeah, and I haven’t done this with _anyone_. Thanks, Ji. You’re very helpful.”

Jiyong freezes, processing what he just hear at least another five times. “W-wait, I’m your _first_? Like, first person to ever have sex with you disregarding the position?”

“Yeah, didn’t you get hear me literally ten seconds ago?”

“Fuuuccckkkkk, Seunghyun-hyung is going to kill me. I deflowered you, Bae. Shit,” Jiyong curses violently.

Youngbae laughs, wincing as the organ in his body shifts, “Fuck, ow. That hurts. Ugghhh, tell your knot to hurry up and deflate.”

“What?! How do I do that? Is that even possible?!”

“I don’t know! I just know it hurts when I move because it’s hitting my abused prostate! C’mon, Ji. Help me out!”

“I would if I could!”

“Ugh, fine! I’m gonna go to sleep. G’night.”

“Good night, Bae,” Jiyong sighs.

 

* * *

Jiyong wakes with a start, finding himself still cuddling with Youngbae even though his cock slipped out during the night. His body feels disgusting, covered with sweat. His dick even more so, still wrapped by the condom with sticky semen. Carefully extracting his body from the usually light sleeper, Jiyong heads to the bathroom to clean up.

When he’s done with his shower, Youngbae is still asleep, so he figures, _Youngbae-yah must be really tired out from last night._ He enters the kitchen and finds Daesung awkwardly sitting at the table that has a full course breakfast meal set on it. He wonders aloud, “What’s the event, Daesung-ah?”

Daesung jumps from his seat and nervously asks, “Did Youngbae-hyung do something wrong?”

“No?” Jiyong scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. The next moment, every single member of Big Bang is wide awake.

“KWON JIYONG!!!! GOD-FUCKING-DAMN YOU!!!!!” Youngbae’s powerful (yet obviously overused) voice rings throughout the dorm.

Everyone rushes to the screaming man’s room and finds said man collapsed on the floor, attempting to stand up.

Seungri whines, “I knew I wasn’t imagining those sounds last night!”

“What happened?” Seunghyun asks. Being the heavy sleeper that he is, he wasn’t aware of the previous night’s situation.

Daesung whispers in terror, “Jiyong-hyungnim really did fuck Youngbae-hyung.”

Jiyong is tempted to laugh at the scene but definitely knows better. Though he really couldn’t resist the smile forming on his face, which disappears the very next second.

“You!” Youngbae points at Jiyong with an angry glare, “You are going to carry me _everywhere_! Otherwise, I’m going to tell Seunghyun-hyung about last night!”

Jiyong pales at both the request and threat, “I can’t carry you! I’m the weakest in this group!”

“Yeah, well, I’m the lightest, so it’ll be fine.”

Seunghyun asks again, still confused, “Seriously, what happened last night?”

The two youngest stare at the floor while Youngbae continues, “Ji, you have three seconds. Three… two… on-”

“I-i, would it be better to be dead or carry Youngbae???” Jiyong asks the two youngest quickly. They avoid eye contact with the leader.

“Hyung! Jiyong de-” Youngbae begins.

Interrupting, Jiyong agrees, “I-I’ll carry you! Don’t tell hyung!”

“Too late,” Youngbae sticks his tongue out childishly. He returns his gaze to Seunghyun, “Jiyong deflowered me last night!”

“It’s not my fault!” Jiyong immediately defends. “I had a nightmare, but Seungri kicked me out. I went to Youngbae’s, and I didn’t expect to find him jerking off!”

Seunghyun counters, “You could have turned around and left!” He sits on Youngbae’s bed and coddles the shortest Alpha in his arms. The younger whines but still complies with the much taller (and stronger) Alpha.

“And have an awkward conversation the day after? Plus, how can I resist Youngbae’s charms? He’s hot when he’s completely naked.”

Seungri raises his hand, “I wholly agree with that statement.”

Daesung tilts his head, “Youngbae-hyung is always hot. Both literally and figuratively speaking.”

“W-wait, does this mean Youngbae-hyung isn’t a virgin anymore?!” Seungri exclaims.

“Glad you understand words, Seungri-yah,” Youngbae deadpans. “Anyway, hyung, my request is for you to not kill Jiyong-ah, but make sure he does everything I tell him to do. Also, tell Sajang-nim that I’m sick.”

Seunghyun hesitantly agrees, “Okay. If you’re sure about that.”

Youngbae smiles evilly, “I’ll make sure to make this week a living hell for him.”


End file.
